PCB contaminants are persistent in the environment. Conventional remediation techniques for PCB contamination include excavation and landfilling, and incineration.
Despite conventional remediation efforts, a need still exists for the effective degradation of PCB pollutants. The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing, and to remedy other deficiencies of the prior art.